


Nightmares

by PolarFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Time, Nightmares, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarFox/pseuds/PolarFox
Summary: Ymir and Historia are both troubled by nightmares and find out cuddling together helps them sleep more easily. One night Ymir has a nightmare regardless and Historia comforts her in a quite unique way.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this because of my endless thirst. It is also my first actual YumiKuri fic (and one of my first smut works) so please be nice to me :)
> 
> I dedicate this to Ben from the SnK discord as he's the one who gave me the story for this and basically prompted me to even write it... I hope you like it!

It’s quite early into their friendship when Historia notices Ymir has troubles sleeping. That she tosses around violently, haunted by nightmares. She is her bunkmate, she sleeps close enough to notice. And it tears her heart apart, seeing her suffer from lack of sleep. One faithful night, woken up by her own nightmare, she sees the freckled girl in a similar situation and her first instinct in such tired state is to cross the bunk barrier and cuddle up to her. And surprisingly, it calms them both down very effectively.

It doesn’t take long for them to make this arrangement a permanent thing, to Ymir’s excitement – every night as the lights go off, they remove the barrier from their bunk and cuddle up together innocently. Every morning Historia wakes up a bit early and erases all evidence.

They keep doing this even when they join the scouts – and become official roommates. As they now share room with just each other, their beds are pushed together permanently and if anyone asks, they don’t lie – and they certainly aren’t the only ones doing this, they find out.

Tonight, it is one of those nights when even the contact doesn’t exactly help to stop Ymir’s nightmare. She tosses in her sleep and it wakes the small girl, who is cuddled close to her, up.

“Ymir… It’s, okay… I’m here,” she whispers in a calming sleepy voice while trying to wake the other girl up.

“Krista…” Ymir mumbles and slowly opens her eyes to Historia’s face very close to hers, her blond hair covering any view.

“It’s alright Ymir. There is nothing haunting you. Just me,” she says smiling and Ymir is sure she is seeing an angel.

Since Historia doesn’t know any better, she leans in and kisses the freckled goddess like it’s the end of the world. They do kiss, that has been established, but it’s usually just a quick peck on the lips before they go to sleep or a goodbye one before they go on an expedition. Tonight though, it’s neither of those. Historia doesn’t even know why she did it, but she knows that in the moment, she just had to kiss her. But, it’s not like Ymir is against it, she seems to be enjoying herself, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her closer.

It’s full moon tonight, which probably contributed to the nightmares. What it also means is, that their room is quite well lit tonight so Ymir can see Historia in all her beauty when she pulls away for a moment. Her blond hair is a bit disheveled and she’s only wearing her nightgown. If anyone ever asked Ymir how does a god look like, she would describe the way she looks right now. She doesn’t let her rest and gaze at her for long as quite soon again there are soft lips on hers again. Ymir feels like she could kiss that adorable blond girl for eternity and she would be happy.

Well, at that point, she doesn’t know what Historia has in store for her. There is a fire in the small girl’s heart, fueled by Ymir that grows even warmer tonight. She wants more from her. Right now and right here.

She leaves Ymir’s mouth with a soft bite as a goodbye, and moves lower, so she could kiss her neck, gently nibbling at the skin there, exploring. When she bites down close to her clavicle, Ymir lets out a moan that is worth the world. And she wants to hear it again, so she does the same again and again, until there is a purple spot forming. That could potentially get them to trouble and she still has enough care to note that and move back to her mouth.

But then Ymir does something unpredictable – her hand slides down at Historia’s butt, and she chuckles. Well, if Historia wasn’t about to make the girl scream out her name, she is going to now. She moves from her lips again, this time not going for the neck, but lower, slowly unbuttoning her nightgown, which, to be honest, is just very large shirt. And with every button, she kisses the newly undressed area.

Ymir certainly has freckles all over her body, Historia notes as she undresses her completely, leaving the freckled goddess bare in front of her. And is that a blush on her face? And a lip bite? It certainly is. The blonde doesn’t hesitate to continue in her previous activity. She focuses on Ymir’s chest now, which might not be exactly big, but she loves it.

Historia kisses her way down to her nipple, nibbling and licking on the tan freckled skin. And as she is a fan of equality, Ymir’s other breast is currently occupied by her hand, gently moving her fingers along the underside and then focusing on her nipple, just as she does the same on the other side with her tongue. It makes Ymir squirm with pleasure, clutching the bed sheets with one hand, holding Historia’s hair with the other.

“Krista, please,” she breaths out, loudly than she intended.

“Yes, Ymir? What do you want me to do?” She lifts her head up, smiling like an innocent angel.

“Just… fuck me already,” she whispers, her face blushing even more than before.

She happily obliges, moving further down, leaving a trail of kisses on her belly and hips. She notices Ymir has quite sensitive hips. So she bites and kisses them some more. By the time she is kissing her inner thighs, the tan girl is a mess of muffled moans and pleads. There is no point in not going for it anymore – she has been teased enough. This part however has Historia hesitate for a second. She can’t say she knows exactly what to do. She looks up at Ymir, who enthusiastically nods, and decides to make this go according to her wildest dreams.

Her first impression is the sour-salty taste, but somehow she actually likes it. She licks around a bit and then she founds the place she is looking for. She lick her clit few in a few different styles to see what reaction she would get – and she then settles on a rotation of two that make Ymir do the sweetest noises.

Ymir cannot believe this is happening right now. She is biting at her hand quite hard to muffle the loudest moans, still holding Historia’s hair with the other. There is a bit of an urge to tug at that hair, but she doesn’t do that. She actually wonders if Historia is a goddess sent to the world to save her. Of course she’s not perfect, but she tries and that actually helps a lot and she wants her to do that one move again, which she attempts to tell her.

The blonde happily obliges, repeating her past few moves. Then she gets an idea to try out her fingers too. Even though Ymir is already so very wet, she licks her fingers first and only afterwards she attempts to use them like she does on herself. The index finger first, making the way for the second one, curl a bit up…

It does work on Ymir too, it seems. The fact that her mouth, now a bit sore in all honesty, keeps working on her clit probably helps too. She isn’t quite sure when or if Ymir actually comes, but even then, she keeps at her pace, trying new things here and there, using just her hand to pleasure for a while when to rest her mouth.

She only stops when Ymir stops her, pulling her up, not even having many words to say, except that she needs a break for a bit at least. That gives Historia a moment to take out her clean handkerchief from below her pillow to clean herself up until Ymir asserts her dominance, straddling her hips and smirking mischievously as if full of whole new energy. She isn’t even subtle, her first move being getting Historia out of her nightgown, throwing it somewhere on the ground.

By this point Historia hasn’t even been touched but is very close to pleading already. Ymir probably gets the hint, but decides to give Historia the same treatment as she gave to her but with her own twist. She pays special attention to her breasts too, kissing her everywhere except where she wants her the most right now.

It wouldn’t be her to leave all the initiative to Ymir though. She tugs at her hair, pleading between her moans and that finally makes Ymir give her mercy. Being on the receiving side surely is something – her sore hand and mouth has a moment of peace and Ymir seems to be a natural talent at eating her out. Her tongue is quite agile, applying pressure in all the right places. She actually has to bite her other hand so she doesn’t scream out, being quite loud regardless.

When she comes for the third time, she has enough as well, pulling Ymir up, but instead of kissing her she gently tries to move her to lie next to her, throwing the handkerchief at her too. Ymir doesn’t question it and after she cleans up she cuddles close to Historia, letting her be the big spoon as always.

“When all this is over, marry me, Krista,” she breathes out before her eyelids are to heavy and she can’t stay awake anymore.

“I promise I will,” Historia whispers in her ear before snuggling even closer, letting her eyes close as well just as the first sunlight reaches their room.

 

The following day, Eren and Armin send them quite odd looks the whole time, for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, that was it... please leave your thoughts down in the comments!


End file.
